It Was Always You
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: This story is far from epic. Boy loves girl; girl is oblivious. In the end will he get the girl? AH; ExB; HS fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This story is far from epic. Boy loves girl; girl is oblivious. In the end will he get the girl?**

**This is the only A/N you will get...**

**I don't own Twilight; (this) SweetWard, belongs to me.**

**This is a little piece of fluff. All EPOV. The 'you' he is referring to is Bella, obviously.**

**It's pre-written. 30 chapters. Most under 100 words.**

**Here we go...**

**XOXOXOXO**

**It Was Always You**

1-

(Prologue)

I'm dancing with you right now.

Holding you in my arms.

Nothing could be sweeter.

Well, if I would have had the balls to ask you out, yeah, _that_ would have been sweeter.

But I was too chicken shit to do it.

Now, here we are at Prom.

_Congratulations class of '95!_

Graduation is next weekend.

Then it's our last summer together.

Then we go our separate ways.

And I may lose you forever.


	2. Chapter 2

2-

I see you over there with Alice and Rose.

You look at me and wave.

My heart flutters.

I know you have a crush on Peter.

I'm not Peter.

You talk about him like he's everything you've ever dreamed of.

I sit and listen.

I hear the rumors.

He asked you to Prom.

You said yes.

Of course.

I don't expect you to go alone.

I wish I could have told you.

I wish I could have opened my mouth and said something.

I didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

3-

Charlotte asked me to Prom.

I said I'd go.

As friends.

She's happy with that.

She's not you.

All I want is you.

I'm an ass for not saying anything.

I should be the one going with you.


	4. Chapter 4

4-

The gym looks great.

Of course it does.

You were on the Prom Committee.

You did all of this.

And the yearbook.

You are so smart.

And creative.

And beautiful.

Your dress is stunning, by the way.

The color brings out your eyes.

The blue is perfect with your skin tone.

You look like you're floating.

An angel.

I want you.


	5. Chapter 5

5-

Peter and Charlotte are Prom King and Queen.

How ironic.

They go off and have their moment.

I smile as I ask you to dance with me.

You look up at me from under your lashes.

Do you see me?

Do you see _me_?

Will you ever?

I hold you close and whisper things in your ear.

You're beautiful. Amazing. Peter is a lucky bastard.

You giggle and tell me how handsome I am.

God, you smell amazing.

We talk briefly about our summer plans.

We'll be working together as counselors at Forks Summer Camp.

Perfect.

**Thanks for the response and well, I forgot the shout out to my girls for actually telling me this didn't suck too bad and that I should post it.** **WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy, I FLOVE you! :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

6-

Peter sweeps you away from me and I hear you giggle with him.

Charlotte is in my arms.

She feels wrong.

Too tall.

Too blonde.

Too skinny.

She's moving to Florida for her internship.

I won't see her all summer.

This is what it is.

Just a prom date.

Not even a real date.

I don't care.


	7. Chapter 7

7-

The after party is… interesting.

Charlotte runs off.

I can't find her.

I find you.

You look upset.

I hold you as you cry.

You found Charlotte.

With Peter.

You ask me to drive you home.

I do.

We're quiet.

You tell me how you will never trust men ever again.

I chuckle and hold your hand.

I want to kiss you.

But I don't.

I watch you get out of my car, walk up the steps and enter your house.

I'm such a pussy.


	8. Chapter 8

8-

I'm Valedictorian.

Graduation speech is long.

I see you looking at me and I give you my crooked smile.

You love it.

You blush.

Does that mean anything, my sweet girl?

You were quiet all week.

Peter and Charlotte were inseparable.

I don't mind.

I don't care about her.

You no longer put Peter on that pedestal.

I'll be your friend.

I'll be your lover.

I'll be your anything.

But you don't see me.

At least not in that way.

Not in the way I'd like for you to.

You go to Rose and Alice.

They comfort you.

I understand.

Must be a girl thing.


	9. Chapter 9

9-

It's our graduation after-party.

I'm pretty drunk.

I'm sitting on this uncomfortable sofa.

Beer in one hand; joint in the other.

Inhale. Exhale. Drink.

You're not here.

Jasper and Alice are.

They tell me you didn't want to come.

They don't know how I feel.

I shrug it off and say 'whatever'.

I drink some more.

Heidi sits next to me.

She's all wrong.

Her hands are all over me.

I'm too drunk to care.

She kisses me.

I kiss her back.

I pretend she's you.

She moans into my mouth.

I break out of my beer infused haze and pull back.

I look at her.

Her eyes are ice blue.

Not chocolate brown like yours.

She's definitely not you.

I stand and leave, waving goodbye at Jasper and Emmett.

Heidi is already sitting next to Tyler.

I really don't care.


	10. Chapter 10

10-

You ask if the rumors are true.

Did I really kiss Heidi?

I deny it because I refuse to remember.

I refuse to say yes.

I refuse to admit to you how stupid I was.

How drunk I got because you weren't there.

How if you would have been maybe things would have been different.

Maybe I would have finally kissed you.

Emmett and Jasper tell me what I did.

Everybody knows.

I shrug it off and blame it on the alcohol.

Boys will be boys. Right?


	11. Chapter 11

11-

There is another party.

This time it's a bonfire.

We're all there.

Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, You and me.

As well as most of our graduated class.

This is the last one before we start working for the summer.

We all drink.

Heidi follows me around all night like a lost puppy.

You stick around with Rose and Alice.

You watch over my drunken ass.

You all keep Heidi away from me.

I lay my head in your lap as we sit by the fire.

Emmett is telling jokes and I feel your body move under me every time you laugh.

I love it.

Your hands are in my hair.

It feels good.

I can feel myself growing hard for you.

Your tits are practically in my face.

I groan.

You look down at me and smile.

I smile back.

I want to kiss you.

But I don't.

I'm too drunk to move.


	12. Chapter 12

12-

I wake up in a strange bed.

I look around.

I'm still dressed.

Thank God.

I get up and realize I'm at Emmett's.

I have a drink of water from the kitchen and leave.

The short walk to my house is a relief.

It clears my head.

But I have so many other questions.

Why are you nice to me?

Do you want me?


	13. Chapter 13

13-

I can't ask my friends about you.

They wouldn't understand.

They love you but you're Bella.

You're different.

Artsy.

A bit on the short side.

Curvy.

You're shy and somewhat introverted and clumsy.

I love everything about you.

I'm extroverted and play too many different sports.

We're so different.

Yet we fit.

To me, you're perfect.

I hear the way they talk about you.

I defend you.

Do you know that?

Mike called you fat last year and I punched him.

Told him he was an asshole.

He is.

I need to grow a pair.


	14. Chapter 14

14-

I see you with the little ones at camp.

They love you.

You're all dirty from finger painting.

I swallow back a moan as you take off your t-shirt and are left in your bathing suit and shorts.

You never come to the pool.

This is a lot of skin for me to witness.

You usually go to Alice's and use their pool.

You don't like your body.

I know this.

I don't care.

I love your body.


	15. Chapter 15

15-

I see you with your new boyfriend.

He's a douche.

I hate it when he touches you.

I hate it when he makes you smile.

I hate him.


	16. Chapter 16

16-

We have a special outing with the kids today.

I get a ride with you in your behemoth of a truck.

You giggle as you reverse out of my driveway and put it in drive.

I tell you how much I love your truck.

You side eye me in disbelief.

I smirk.

You blush.

I love the shade of pink on your cheeks.

Is it a full body blush, beautiful?

Will I ever find out?


	17. Chapter 17

17-

It's a long drive.

An hour to go there; an hour to come back.

I get you to myself for two hours.

You tell me you're single again.

You tell me he was a douche.

I nod and listen.

I agree.

I take it all in.

I show you my new ink.

Your hand makes a quick pass over my calf muscle as you trace its' outline.

The feel of your soft hand over my flesh goes sraight to my cock.

I get hard and try to inconspicuously shift in my seat to hide it.

I feel my skin heat up.

I swallow a moan.

You smile and watch the road.

Did you see?


	18. Chapter 18

18-

I put my new mix tape in the cassette player.

You smile at me and we discuss my selection.

I know what you like.

Metallica… Guns and Roses… the harder stuff.

No Celine Dion for you.

I love your taste in music.

We listen as the Smashing Pumkins' Bullet with Butterfly Wings starts up.

You get all excited and tell me how much you love this song and this band.

I give you my crooked grin and you blush.

We drive in silence listening to our music.

**Remember, this was set in the '90s, lol**


	19. Chapter 19

19-

Camp day goes well.

The drive back isn't as much fun as I thought it would be.

We have another passenger.

Asshat Black.

His ride left without him.

We're crowded in your truck.

He could have sat in the bus with the kids but you're too nice.

You said yes when he asked for a ride.

You're always nice.

You always say yes.

Well, maybe not always.

Are you still a virgin?

I don't know.

I want to know.

I'm not.

Would that bother you?


	20. Chapter 20

20-

I see you with Jake again.

He works with us so it's inevitable.

You smile with him.

He holds you close to him and kisses your temple.

You giggle as he smacks your ass playfully.

The kids didn't see that, sweetheart.

Just me.

Because I was looking.

And stalking.

I may have issues.


	21. Chapter 21

21-

I go out with Irena.

I need to get you out of my head, princess.

The summer is halfway gone and you'll be gone soon too.

Well, so will I.

You'll be across the country. New York City.

I'll be in Seattle. UW.

Too far from each other.

I will miss you so fucking much.


	22. Chapter 22

22-

Irena is a good distraction.

But she smells all wrong.

You smell natural, like wildflowers and strawberries.

She smells generic. Harsh. Toxic.

I don't like it.

I sleep with her anyways.

She's a distraction.

I think of you the entire time.

It gets me there.

She never will.

I feel like shit when I tell her I won't see her anymore.

She asks about you.

I'm taken aback.

How could she know?

She says everyone knows.

Do you?


	23. Chapter 23

23-

It's our last day of work.

Last day that I get to spend with you like this.

We're at the public pool with the kids.

The parents have finally picked up the last ones.

It's now only you, me and the four other counselors.

We're splashing around in the pool.

You stand to the side and watch us.

You smile when we make eye contact.

I tell you to join us but you say you don't want to get wet.

Jacob splashes water your way and you cringe and pull back.

He laughed at your expense; you roll your eyes and leave.

He tells us you broke up.

He shrugs it off and says you were a bad lay.

Asshole.

I want to pummel him but he's not worth the trouble.

I get out of the pool and go home.

Summer's over anyways.

I lose.

**I think this may be the last one for today.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Fuck, I screwed up...**

24-

Fall semester at UW.

New campus. New school. New life. New girls.

They're not you.

You're gone.

I haven't seen you since the pool incident.

I miss your face.

Your smile.

Your lips.

The soft sway of your hips.

God, I miss your company; I'm starting to rhyme.

Now who's the douche?

Cue eye roll.

I am a wuss.


	25. Chapter 25

25-

I see you.

Could it be?

Yes.

You're here.

How can you be here?

What happened to New York?

It was your dream.

You should be there.

I walk up to you.

You're so surprised and happy to see me, you drop your books.

Your face has a smile plastered on it so wide it mirrors mine.

I take you into my arms and hug you.

I rub your back and bury my nose in your hair.

You smell so good.

I missed you so much.

I help you pick up your books off of the ground.

I carry them for you.

We walk and talk.

You tell me about your parents.

How they didn't want you going to a strange city all alone.

How you have many friends here.

When we get to your dorm, I lean forward and press my lips to yours.

I can't help it.

I've wanted that for so long.

You're surprised at first but your lips give in.

You kiss me back.

Soft gentle lips.

I moan.

I want more.

Do you?


	26. Chapter 26

**I screwed up 24 & 25 so here's another one and hopefully FF will get it right...**

26-

I pull back and smile.

Your blush is amazing.

I put my hand on your cheek and you lean into my touch.

I brush my thumb against your cheek bone and lean in for another kiss.

You accept it greedily and pull my body flush to yours by wrapping your arms around my neck.

Our tongues find each other as if they'd known all along how perfect we could be.

Your lips are soft but this kiss is urgent and needy.

You want this.

You want me.

I should have done this ages ago.


	27. Chapter 27

27-

You tell me your secrets.

You tell me you didn't think you were good enough for me.

You tell me not to hurt you.

I tell you how much I've missed you.

I tell you everything.

I give you my heart.

You give me yours.


	28. Chapter 28

28-

Our first time together is awkward but perfect.

I love how you smell.

I love how you taste.

I can't believe I get to have you like this after all of this time.

I push into you and almost lose my shit.

You are so perfect, just for me.

Your tits are amazing, bouncing in my face.

I pull you closer and taste them.

I'll never get enough of them.

I'll never get enough of you.


	29. Chapter 29

29-

We make up for lost time.

We study; we fuck.

We fuck; we study.

We're together.

We move in together during our second semester at UW.

After four years, we graduate with honors.

We stay together.

I love you.

I always have.

It was always you.

**And one more... **


	30. Chapter 30

30-

(Epilogue)

It's been ten years.

We're still together.

The kids are amazing.

A daughter and two sons.

You are amazing.

You tell me how sweet I am.

You tell me you love me.

You are everything to me.

I tell you every day.

You finally know.

THE END

**This was fun. I may write another one of these someday. I promise to make it a bit lemony-er? **

**I was feeling a bit emo yesterday so this is what you got... **

**Hey, be lucky I didn't write any He's the One, that could have fallen flat *rolls eyes*.**

**Anyways, Thanks for taking the time to read and review! :o)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi! So this was my donation piece for the Fandom 4 Children. It can be read as a OS, or if you want, take a little time and go back to ch 1 and read the rest, I promise you it's all worth it! :o)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> _**It's Always Been You (It Was Always You - future take)**_

**Author Name: **CullensTwiMistress

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Edward x Bella

**Banner Made By: **CullensTwiMistress

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all things Twilight. I own this story.

**Summary: **Fifteen years after we graduate high school, you drag me back for our reunion. It Was Always You - future take. BPOV, M for l&l, ExB.

…

**...Bella...**

…

I can see you there, standing at the bar.

You're ordering our drinks and ignoring the barmaid's attempts at flirting.

We've been together for fifteen years now but damn, you've never looked better. Heck, not even in high school, when I was too stupid to think you'd be into me.

I'm glad I made the decision I did to go to Seattle. I remember being so mad at my father for making me go to school there instead of following my dreams to go clear across the country.

Seeing you that day in the courtyard at UW made everything worth it. I don't think we've been apart for more than a day ever since.

And looking at you while you're looking at me, I know you feel the same way.

You walk over to where I'm standing and hand me my drink. I can't help the smile that graces my features when you're near me. It's what you do to me.

Your eyes still hold that same sparkle it always has as you return my smile and hold on to my hand as we make our way around the reception hall.

Fifteen years since we've seen most of these people. I bet they're surprised to see us together.

I bet they'll be even more surprised to hear that we were college sweethearts that got married the week after graduation.

Our three kids are proof that we've been together for so long. I smile and shake my head at their reactions. It's priceless how none of them ever thought we'd end up together.

How so many of these women wanted you for themselves.

How a few of these men once thought they had me.

We've done good, you and I. Together. Always.

Mingling with them takes a lot out of me.

I have to remind myself that it's been fifteen years. But deep inside, I can feel that insecure teenager lingering, clawing at me, wanting to rear her ugly head.

Neither of us wanted to be here. I mean, high school reunions are for those who peeked in high school. Clearly, that wasn't us.

I'd rather be in our bed, in our home, tangled together as we always are.

But, at least this outing made the kids happy. They get to spend the night at your parent's house.

Carlisle and Esme were all excited about tonight. We don't do this kind of thing very often.

But you know why I'm so excited? It has something to do with a little red number I bought that you haven't seen yet.

I can't wait to model it for you. We might as well do something fun while we're here.

We've only been at this reception for an hour and I'm already restless.

You are too, I can tell.

Your hands are always on me in some way.

Either on my lower back or shoulders.

I love how possessive you are.

It hasn't always made this easy but, it's us.

You and me.

And, we've always made it work.

It's not like I'm any better. I made sure to keep my eye on you in high school didn't I?

I just wish they'd get a move on with their speeches; it would make sneaking off a lot easier.

Do you realize how good you look in that suit?

How much I want to take you by that tie and lead you upstairs?

I smirk when you give me that look like you know what I'm thinking and, as always, you probably do.

We're pretty in sync when it comes down to that. We've always been.

Have I told you how good you look? Maybe I should tell you again, I mean, my panties are a mess already. That is proof enough, right?

You really don't realize what kind of effect you have on me.

Oh and if that skank doesn't take her hands off of you, I'm gonna cut a bitch.

Doesn't she see me standing right next to you?

Fuck, my name tag even says "Isabella Swan-Cullen".

You tighten your grip on my arm, drawing me closer and kissing my temple. You're marking your territory. I can't stop smiling as I see her face fall.

Again, it's like you just know. I've always wondered, can you read minds?

Probably not since you keep forgetting to empty the trash at home.

But tonight's not about that, it's about us.

And we're about to blow this Popsicle stand 'cause those speeches are done, the meal is over and you're handing me our room keycard with a crooked smirk on your lips.

There's the cocky man I love.

"Take me upstairs, baby."

With my hand in yours, we take the elevator; a nervous giggle erupting out of me as we reach our floor.

You're so forthcoming. I love it.

You usually let me take the lead in the bedroom. I don't mind but I do enjoy the occasional times where you're like this.

I look up into your eyes and see that sparkle you always seem to have when you're like this. You're all playful which is awesome because I have plans for us tonight, baby.

I hope you'll like what I have in mind.

It took me two shopping trips to find the appropriate outfit.

Good thing my hair is still long and wavy like it was back in high school.

Only difference is that my body looks better. Not that it ever bothered you.

If anything, you're the perfect husband when it comes to helping out with my body image issues.

But these past few years, playing the Wii with the kids kinda helped that extra twenty pounds melt right off and honestly, the lingerie I bought for tonight will knock your socks off. Lord knows it was almost too much for me to even look at myself in the mirror.

It made me giggle uncontrollably.

The sales lady thought I was nuts.

"Wait here while I freshen up," I kiss your cheek and sneak off to the bathroom.

I slip on the red, lacy matching thong and bra.

Then, I put on a Catholic school uniform. Well, not quite. The black and white pleated skirt hits right below my ass and the crisp white shirt is about two sizes too small, left unbuttoned and knotted under my tits.

I slip on my black heels and voila, it's kind of cliché, but it's hot and I know it's one of your fantasies.

I fluff-up my hair a bit and open the bathroom door.

You're sitting on the edge of the bed, fingering the noose of your tie.

Your head snaps up at the noise and your eyes zero in on my appearance.

I smirk, the look on your face is priceless.

I know you like what you see.

Your tongue peeks out as you lick your lips, reminding me of what magic it hold when you go down on me.

I squirm under your gaze, shifting my hips, seeking friction as those memories resurface.

I take a step forward and stand before you.

You reach for me, your hands leave a trail of heat up the back of my thighs, under my skirt, before landing on my ass which you squeeze lightly.

You look up and me from under those long, dark eyelashes and smirk before pulling me roughly so that I'm standing between your parted thighs.

You then drop a kiss at my navel and swirl that magical tongue there.

The wet, heated trail left from your mouth on my skin makes me tingly all the way down to my toes.

I don't know how you're still able to do that to me after so many years but, I pray every day that we're like this until we die.

You slowly grasp the sides of the scrap of material masquerading around as underwear and slide it down my thighs as you keep your eyes locked on mine.

Once I've stepped out of them, you put them in your pant pocket. "These are mine," you say with a smirk.

This makes me giggle, it's probably one of the hottest things you've ever done.

You know I'm yours, no matter what. You can have all my underwear if you want.

You reach up, untie the knot holding my blouse together and stand in front of me.

You kiss my collarbones as you let the garment fall to the ground behind me.

My nipples are strained against the lacy red cups of the bra, begging for you to touch them.

I know you will, you love them.

You've always had a fascination with my tits.

It's one of those things about you that makes me laugh.

You can't help it, well, until you saw me breastfeed the kids. That sort of messed you up for a bit but, then it turned you on even more that I could nourish our children with them. Typical man.

I smile and let you lead as you caress my bare shoulders and kiss the tops of my breasts.

You reach around me and unclasp my bra and let it fall to the ground.

I feel myself getting wetter as I hear you groan when you palm my naked breasts.

God, your fingers and mouth on my nipples feel so, so good.

I can never get enough of you playing my body this way.

I reach for your shirt and undo the buttons. I need to see you too.

We're in our thirties and you still look amazing.

When you're finally shirtless, I let my fingers explore the planes of your skin and sinew of your muscles as the flex under my touch.

Your body reacts to me too, the bulge straining in the front of your dress pants is quite impressive, I know this.

I know how it feels in my hands; my mouth; moving inside me.

I love it all.

I want it so much.

As you're busy marking my body with your wet kisses and deft fingers, I reach for you and palm your length, squeezing lightly and running my hand against it.

You groan, there's never this much foreplay when we're at home.

We usually climb into bed, exhausted and have effective but still fantastic sex; each getting the release we so desperately need. Our bond, over the years, has only grown stronger.

But tonight...tonight is about having fun and seeking pleasure in each other without the rush of real life getting in the way.

This may be hard for us since we're barely naked and I'm already, so ready to have you inside me.

And I can sense that you're holding yourself back.

I don't want that. I need you just as much.

I look up and meet your hooded, pleading eyes.

I know, I feel it too.

"Please, Edward." I kiss that spot on your chest, over your heart and then nip at your nipples.

You groan, bringing a hand to cup my face before your lips descend on to mine.

Our kiss is passionate and deep; our tongues mingling and tasting instantly without hesitation.

Your hands are everywhere over my body.

Your fingers find me wet and wanting; needing you.

I'm slick as your fingers tease my entrance and circle my clit.

I moan and buck against your hand, seeking; wanting more.

I'm at the cusp of my first orgasm when you stop and smirk at me before pulling me onto the bed.

I'm still wearing the skirt but you step out of your boxers and lay beside me.

Our mouths find each other again, as do our hands.

I cradle you between my thighs and guide your length to my entrance as your hands and mouth tease my sensitive flesh.

As always, you don't disappoint.

You swirl your hips as you slide in and out of me.

I moan and pant as I meet every thrust.

Your pubic bone rubs against my clit and, as I find my release, you follow suit.

We fall asleep, tangled with each other and the hotel room sheets.

You have a good laugh at my expense the next morning as we wake up and I'm still wearing the skirt.

You tell me to be careful with it, you want to see it on me more often.

I wiggle my eyebrows and straddle your naked waist.

We take our time, exploring each other some more before returning to our lives.

The kids don't want to leave your parents when we pick them up.

We promise them that we will do this again.

And I plan on keeping that promise.

I have a nurse's uniform I know you'll enjoy.

Oh, and I also got you something to try on.

Our lives couldn't be any better.

And I couldn't imagine any of it without you.


End file.
